


one breath in a chain of thought

by seasaltslumber (93rdfragment)



Series: Triumph [5]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Character, Queer Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/seasaltslumber
Summary: A talk, an unintentional discreditation, and a reassurance. Wheein feels better with Taehyung.





	

“What’s really going on, Wheein?” Ahn Hyejin asks her dearest friend, an eyebrow raised. She has already come to her own conclusion but making Jung Wheein flustered is a great entertainment. It’s hard not to partake in it. “Little notes, gifts for Ggomo...dates?”

“They’re not dates…” the retort trails off when Hyejin snorts. “Okay fine. They could be considered dates even if we haven’t _actually_ called it that.”

Hyejin bursts into laughter at that. “You guys are literally kids. I was never that roundabout with Yongsun-unnie.”

The jab makes Wheein scrunch her face. That’s because they have different personalities - often enough to be compared to complementary colors. She and Hyejin are soulmates, two peas in a pod. “You just kissed her on the lips out of the blue! I don’t think that tactic works for everyone. Besides, I would never have spent time with Taehyun if he did that to me.”

“You do remember I did that to you too, right? And look at us.” Hyejin nudges Wheein with her elbow. In response, Wheein rolls to the side to lay on top of her friend. “You sure he doesn’t mind us?”

A stretch of silence passes over them with Hyejin looking worriedly at her friend and trying not to complain about the weight. To be honest, Wheein knows the answer as soon as the question was asked. But she likes to tease Hyejin too.

“Of course he doesn’t.” A wistful smile accompanies the answer. “I’ve been honest with him since the start. He knows we love each other. He actually came to terms with it pretty fast.”

“He’s a keeper, then. Now get off. You actually feel heavy like this.” Hyejin pushes Wheein to lay beside her again. They face each other with bright smiles.

The door opens to reveal Kim Yongsun. Hyejin looks at her girlfriend and blows a kiss that’s returned comically. She pats the empty space on the other side. Yongsun sidles up and hugs her from behind. “Hey, what’re you guys talking about?”

“Wheein’s boyfriend.” Hyejin answers before Wheein can talk, snickering afterward even under Wheein’s glower.

“Oh! So you’re straight now?” Yongsun pipes in, smiling beatifically. But the question makes Wheein shrink into herself minutely. Hyejin stiffens in Yongsun’s arm, looking unbelievably apologetic to her dearest person.

“Wheein, didn’t you mention Taehyung was taking you out today? You should go get ready.” Hyejin caresses Wheein’s face, twisted in a smile she _knows_ is forced.

“Yeah. I’ll see you guys later.” Wheein gets out of bed and walks to the door out of Hyejin and Yongsun’s bedroom. She waves a little before taking off.

Yongsun takes Hyejin’s hand, tracing imaginary lines, and the latter turns around to face her girlfriend. There’s a regretful expression on Yongsun’s face. “I said something again, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Hyejin doesn’t believe in answering in circles when it comes to these things - things that upset Wheein. “You know, she’s bisexual, unnie. Having a boyfriend doesn’t change that.”

At the reproach, Yongsun bites her lip. She feels quite admonished and horrible. It’s not for lack of trying on her part and both Hyejin and Wheein know it. It must be why they’re still around her. A hotness burns her face before Hyejin kisses her in comfort.

“I can hear you thinking. You know I love you, unnie. And I know you’re also doing your best. I’m sure Wheein knows too. She never has ill feelings toward you. Sometimes she’s disappointed but when she sees you trying hard, she acknowledges that.”

Yongsun nods, burying her face against Hyejin’s chest. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to her.”

“She’ll appreciate that.” Hyejin kisses the top of Yongsun’s head. They both fall asleep in each other’s comfort.

 

Taehyung waves with a bright smile. The good mood radiating from him is infectious and Wheein finds herself relieved and slowly relaxing. She takes the seat in front of him, saying, “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

“You’re upset. How can I?” The bright smile changes to a worried frown. “Is it something you'd like to talk about now? Or do we order food first?”

Wheein can’t help but feel even better. The other is such an amazing person. “Chicken?”

“Okay!” Taehyung calls the owner and order for both of them. Turning back to Wheein, he finds her still smiling at him. “Is there something on my face?”

It’s a comical picture to see Taehyung reach up and touch his cheeks. She laughs and guides his arms down. “No. I’m just happy.”

There’s a look of wonder that bursts into delight on Taehyung. He holds her hands, squeezing and drawing back. “I’m glad!”

Wheein nods, pulling her hands back to herself as well. Maybe there’s something to learn from Hyejin’s straightforward approach. “Yeah...you make me happy.”

“Wh-” Taehyung’s been thrown off. He stares like Wheein somehow managed to change skin color. “I do?”

At this point, Wheein feels like screaming and holding her burning cheeks while laughing hysterically. She nods instead of speaking. Even the simple gesture has the other beaming. Wheein feels a sense of accomplishment.

“You make me happy too.” Taehyung nods back. “I’m so relieved. I don’t really know if you’re just going with the flow. But now, I’m sure. I- I want to be your boyfriend.”

Wheein reaches a hand out to rest over Taehyung’s own. “And I want to be your girlfriend.”

Their hands interlock for minutes on end until the chicken arrives. They dig in, laughing at each other’s sauce-stained cheeks before wiping them off each other. Eventually, Wheein speaks up about what happened. “I’m bisexual, okay?”

“Huh?” Taehyung stops eating the meat off the wing. He swallows before saying, “Of course you are.”

“Some people don't understand.” Eyes look down at a plate of bones. “I want to make sure you do.”

“You love Hyejin. You’re in a relationship with her. I understand and I still want to be with you. I’ll make you believe that.” Taehyung’s smile is so kind and understanding that Wheein has to stop herself from either breaking down or hugging him tight.

Instead, she whines a little. “I really, _really_ like you.”

“Good. Because I really, _really_ like you too.” Taehyung smiles and lets their hands interlock over the table for the remainder of their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Never Know" by Jack Johnson.


End file.
